As fungicides, α-substituted phenylacetic acid compounds (see e.g. Patent Document 1) and other compounds (see e.g. Non-Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2) are conventionally known. Meanwhile, a method for increasing yields of crop seeds or fruits in number or weight has always been demanded.